The Perinatal Clinical Research Center is unique, not only in its area for study, but also in its tripartite patient focus on mother, fetus and infant. The Center provides shared inpatient beds, specialized study areas (delivery suite and nursery), laboratories, outpatient services and, most important, high trained, dedicated personnel who facilitate and support research programs in perinatal medicine. The vitality of this research resource is demonstrated by its continuity of personnel, high productivity, continuing research themes, along with its new programs. Bed occupancy constantly runs over 100%. Successful competition by Center investigators for several continuing and new grants, including a Major Research Project from NICHD and other grants from NICHD, NIDA, NIAAA, March of Dimes and other sources, has been facilitated by the presence of the Center. Two new CAP proposals have been submitted for this grant cycle. Numerous publications have appeared in referred journals and PCRC investigators have won several prizes for research performed in the Center. Research themes include antenatal assessment of the fetal central nervous system, cardiac development, amniotic fluid studies, management and metabolic concomitants of maternal diabetes mellitus, fetal growth retardation, metabolism of anesthetic drugs, trace element studies, and neurobehavioral developmental effects of drugs of abuse. New study thrusts in the areas of prematurity, including studies of treatment of preterm labor and nutrition of the premature infant, and more complete assessment of infant outcome as affected by changing obstetrical practices are being made. Center personnel are cooperating with the Department of Biomedical Engineering in developing a new Biotechnology Resource, which is being submitted for funmding to the Division of Research Resources. Finally, as a key component of the Medical School and Hospital, the Center provides educational models and training for individuals who have become major clinical investigators and serves as a resource to this Hospital, community and region for the dissemination of state-of-the-art clinical techniques for providing optimal perinatal care. The presence of this Center in a large county hospital has served as a nidus for the attraction of academic personnel into a community situation in a manner not easily duplicated.